


Sleeping Arrangements

by WhoInWhoville



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance, journey's end fix it, prompted by eleven quotes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are finallytogether





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky crack crack inspired by a couple of scenes with Eleven -- [Doctor, Witch, and Wardrobe hammock, and Amy and Rory's bunk beds.](http://whoinwhoville.tumblr.com/post/159270790562/sleeping-arrangements)
> 
> Old fic that I found and am re-posting. Not sure when I wrote this, but it was a while ago.

He had saved her from being consumed by time. 

She had accepted his regeneration. 

Together they had escaped a bitchy trampoline, a werewolf, a French seductress, and the Devil. 

He had saved her when her face was sucked off. 

She had saved him from a piece of scribble-scrabble paper. 

Being separated by the Void had taken a toll on both of them, exacting its evil price in time, a whole lot of Snow Patrol on the iPod, and buckets of tears. In the end, even the Howling itself could not keep them apart. 

The icing on the cake had been the Daleks (again). This one had been a close shave, though, and thank the heavens for that ginormous gun Rose Tyler had been carrying, or else the Doctor would have lost his pretty face and really great hair in an explosion of golden regeneration energy.

Now they were alone. They both knew what they wanted. It was really what they had wanted all along but had been too shy or scared or… who knows why really, but the past no longer mattered… because they were here. Together. Alone in the TARDIS, standing outside of his bedroom… the mysterious Doctor’s bedroom… the room which she had never dared to enter.

“You sure about this Rose?”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life, Doctor.”

"It's going to be different than anything you have ever experienced, Rose."

"I'm countin' on it."

He kissed her slowly and gently, and they separated from their first honest-to-goodness real and true kiss. With his back to the door, he felt for the doorknob and turned it. The darkness of his room beckoned them inwards. He took her hand into his, and led her into his room. Slowly, the TARDIS raised the lights to reveal that which he had kept secret, sacred even perhaps… what he had saved for them to share.

“Doctor? You have a hammock.”

“I know! Isn’t it brilliant?”

“Uh, how are… we… going…” her voice trailed off.

“Awww, come on Rose Tyler! Use your imagination! It’ll be easy as pie. Now you should where I slept in when I wore leather.”

“What?”

“One of those fantastic sleeping pods, like they have in the airports in Japan. Very efficient, though not very accommodating for two.”

“Riiiight.”

Rose grabbed him by the tie, and dragged him out of his room and down the hall to hers.

"Rose! I thought... we... what's wrong?"

“We’re going to my room. At least bunk beds don't swing."


End file.
